The shape of a textile filament can impart very specialized properties to a multi-filament strand. For example, a multi-filament strand constructed from a plurality of filaments having various polygonal cross-sections has deer-skin or suede-like properties. Further, a multi-lobed filament with the distal ends slightly curved in a uniform direction has resilience or resistance to matting. Thus, the properties imparted by a given textile filament shape may be quite distinctive.
Conventional multi-filament articles such as yarns, tows, threads, twines and ropes are made from filaments having essentially round cross-sections. These articles have voids between the filaments due to the essentially round filament cross-sections. It is an object of the present invention to create a novel synthetic filament having a cross-section such that, when combined with other like filaments, it creates a more densely packed multi-filament article in cross-section. The resulting multi-filament article will have a smaller diameter but retain the tensile strength equivalent to the conventional multi-filament article having a larger diameter but essentially the same multi-filament cross-sectional area.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a multi-filament article with improved distribution of tension such that the multi-filament article experiences lower stress when flexed as compared to a multi-filament article comprised of conventional round filaments, the two articles having essentially equivalent filament cross-sectional areas. This improved distribution of tension with concomitant lower flexure stress provides a multi-filament article characterized by longer useful life due to its combined flexure and abrasion resistance.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a spinneret and die/orifice that can form a filament that is substantially hexagonal in cross-section. Such a filament has six longitudinal, substantially planar faces (or facets) capable of abutting the substantially planar faces (or facets) of six other like filaments across essentially each entire face for the entire length of the filaments.